


Photos

by Just_a_big_bitch



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Being Idiots, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_big_bitch/pseuds/Just_a_big_bitch
Summary: Richie and Eddie are going threw Richies old stuff since they want some sweet, sweet nostalgia. And on the way Eddie finds an old photo. And porn.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven't really wrightin Fanfiction before, (beside the one im working on now) And this was on old un used Wrighting simple I hand in my notes, so I desided to finsh it. Well enjoy.

Where the fuck is it Rich?"

"I don't know should be around here somewhere? "

I kneeled down just enough to see a small stack of boxes with a somewhat rubbed off label, reading "1990-1995". 

"This it?" I say as I slowly graze my fingers across the letters. 

"What? " Richie says while he lowers himself down to where, i'm now sitting. "Fuck ya! You found it spaged's! " 

"This is serously what we've been looking for? How do I know its not accent porn or something? " I say with a small hand wave as I grab the box and pull myself up. 

Richie's still slightly taller then me, though only by a few inches. However he doesn't see it like that. He sees those few inches as feet, and often purposely lowers himself below my head saying "he's at eye level"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me. " He says with a shit eating grin spaterd apon his face.

He moves aside, letting me walk out of cramped the hall closet. From where he was blocking me before, and kicks it shut with the back of his heel. 

"Don't know how I feel about that. " I say less jokingly voice as I wanted. 

The 3 medium sized boxes start to slip from under my hands as I try to walk away. Luckly Richie puts his hands a under the bottom box on the other side keeping it stable. 

"Why do you even have all this stuff? "

"I don't know. It just kept moving from house to house, I wasn't really paying attention to what's inside. " Richie says as he sets the boxs onto a small hall table. 

"Ready? " I ask while I gently grab his shoulder. "Born baby" 

Richie untucks the flap of the lid on the top box, pulling it completely open. 

We sit in the small hallway in his apartament for hours on end just looking at old junk Richie felt the need to keep for whatever reason. Alot of the stuff was old photos, newspaper clipings, and yes, ancient "womans" Porn. However the only thing that fully grabed my attention was a dusty Polaroid, with Richie bridal carrying me as a desperately held onto dear life, while also hitting Richie with my free hand. The words "1991, Eddie Kaspbrak being a little bitch " Scrolled across the bottom. 

"Well wouldn't you look at that. " Richie says with a smile. "You've always been a fisty bean. " "Dont you fucking dare. " I say with a smile creeping on my face as I hit Richie with my free hand. 

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek afterwords, letting him know I wasn't really upset. "Well its been fun ed's but lets pack this up. "Not my name asshole, and sure. "

**Author's Note:**

> Dont make fun of my to much, im not the best wrighter and far from perfect, but I wrote the magority of this at 3 am when I couldn't sleep, so hopefully I get some slack. Well any way hope you liked it. :)


End file.
